


Only A Video Call Away

by MercyMoo



Series: Darcy Lewis: The Lady! The Myth! The Legend! [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pining Clint Barton, Sulking, Sulking Clint Barton, Upset Bucky, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Bucky Barnes is feeling upset and doesn't know why, but a chat with Sam and Steve helps him sort things through. Natasha saves the day.(Clint and Darcy are still not together yet, also they don't interact. I suck at tagging)





	Only A Video Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> So exams are done and I am back. I would love to say with a vengeance, but then I would be lying.  
> I do have a Christmas thing planned though, and my muse has bitten, so I will hopefully be posting a bunch soon.
> 
> Anyway, this is not beta-read, and all mistakes are mine, and it's probably OOC.
> 
> Also this one is not as goofy and fun as the last ones, but my writing isn't good enough for me to claim it will give you feels. There just isn't any shenanigans.
> 
> I don't own anything cool, Marvel does. And the song title is inspired by Charlie Puth.

Bucky was in the training room, beating his fists against the punching bag. All semblance of form and training forgotten. He just needed to do something to get the uneasy feeling of being trapped out of his gut. Logically he knew he wasn't trapped here, besides the fact that even if he was he could have easily broken out, he just wasn't. He was free to roam and go where he wanted. But he still felt like a caged animal, and he hadn't felt that way in a while. Not here.

With a huff, he stopped his furious beating and rested his forehead on the bag. His feelings where made all the worse because he couldn't place why he felt like that. It wasn't that he expected to never relapse, it's just that this wasn't really a relapse. He had relapsed, he knew how it felt for all the brainwashing to come flooding back, and for him to stand still, as the Soldier awaited orders. When he looked at Steve and saw a mission, and not a friend. This wasn't that, this was just a nasty feeling in his gut that made him want to scream and run and not be right here, right now.

"Buck," He heard from behind him, by the door, "You okay?" 

He turned his head slowly and found Steve leaning against the doorframe, concern marring his features. Steve pushed off the door frame and approached him as you would a wounded and scared stray. And he couldn't blame him. Being the last person the Soldier had been sent to kill, Steve often received the most problems when Bucky relapsed.

"Yeah," Bucky answered, pushing away from the bag and turning to his friend, hoping that his open posture relaxed Steve and it did, slightly.

"I'm just feeling a bit uneasy." He continued, more because he felt like he should tell someone, than because he actually wanted to talk about it.

"Want to talk about it?" Steve asked, his brow still furrowed as he took in his friends appearance. He was messy and sweaty, as you would expect from someone who had been working out, but his eyes seemed hollow and he looked tired.

Bucky sighed, and shook his head, "Not really, but I think I need to. I mean, I can't let myself become dangerous."

Steve nodded as he considered his statement, and then placing his hand on Bucky's arm, he smiled, "Come, let's get some beers and find Sam. He used to do this stuff."

Bucky followed him dutifully, and it brought back memories from the first time he had come to the towers. Him and Steve walking through these hallways, and just like then the restless feeling was clawing at him, asking him to turn around and run, and he didn't then, so he wouldn't now.

They found Sam in his apartment, he had been watching a movie, with a cup of coffee and a bowl of Halloween popcorn. The sight of the cinnamon, honey and nutmeg popcorn mix, made Bucky feel sick, and he frowned. He loved Halloween popcorn, even more so because he had first been introduced to it, by a fistful thrown by Natasha hitting him on the side of the head, as Darcy darted past him out of the kitchen. 

"Hey," Sam said, collapsing back into the couch. 

"Hey," Steve answered, waiting for Bucky to sit, before taking an empty spot, "I was hoping you could do me a favour."

The look of horror on Sam's face at Steve's words would have been comical to Bucky, had he been feeling anything other than this.

"No, nothing like that Sam," Steve said, smiling at his friend before continuing, "Bucky is feeling off, and I was wondering if you could speak to him. You know."

"Oh, yeah sure. No problem at all." Sam said, and then turned to Bucky, "You want Steve to be here?"

Bucky nodded, he didn't really, he wasn't sure how Steve would take what he might say. But what if he lost control and Sam was injured. What if he was simply relapsing.

"What are you feeling right now, Bucky?" Sam asked, looking at him somberly, the movie turned off, and Bucky wanted to laugh at how off the formal atmosphere didn't match the little shit he had come to know as Sam.

Bucky sighed, and looked down at his hands, and then looked up again and gave a weak smile.

"I don't know really, just really restless and caged in I guess." He said, not looking at Steve.

Sam nodded thoughtfully, thinking, before asking, "Do you think you're relapsing?"

Bucky shook his head, and Sam continued, "Because that is normal, and expected. I would be really surprised if you never relapsed, and you will relapse often."

"I don't think I am relapsing, it doesn't feel the same as all the other times. It just feels like something is missing in my life." He still hadn't looked at Steve, he didn't want to see the concern, and the pity, and mostly he didn't want to see the guilt, because Steve would blame himself for this.

"Do you happen to know what it is that is missing?" Sam asked, leaning forward now, elbows resting on his thighs. Bucky shook his head again.

"Is it being outside?" 

Shrug.

"Food?"

Shrug.

"A Person?"

Shrug.

Sam was silent then, thinking again, watching Bucky with a searching gaze that made him feel exposed in a new sort of way.

"When did you start feeling like this?" Steve eventually asked, and Bucky was forced to look at his friend.

"I'm not sure, I would say about a week ago." Bucky answered, and his eyes darted to Sam as he shifted back into his couch, he was smiling.

"Steve, tell me again when did Darcy and Jane leave to New Mexico?" Sam asked, and realisation dawned on Steve's face, before he answered, "About a week and a bit ago."

Sam cleared his throat, gently, "I am not saying that's the only thing that's happening here, Bucky. Because this is deeper than that... But I am gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you are worried about Darcy. You should contact her. I am sure she will be happy to hear from you."

Bucky had left Sam and Steve with every intention of getting his phone and sending Darcy a message. But now he sat on the edge of his bed, and stared at his phone, surely if she wanted to speak to him she would have contacted him first. She wasn't on her phone as often as you would think someone like her would be, but she was on her phone, and could often been seen furiously texting.

He put his phone down, and left his room, going to search out some company. He didn't want to see Steve and Sam right now, they would ask about Darcy, and he would have to admit that he hadn't spoken to her. 

He found Natasha and Clint in the lounge. Clint was unceremoniously sprawled out on one couch, watching the TV, whilst Natasha sat perched on the armrest reading a book. She looked up at him as he lingered at the door, and with a small smile she turned back to her book.

Bucky moved into the room and sat down, his eyes focusing on the TV screen, but his mind didn't register anything he saw. He looked over at Clint, and wanted to join him. Somehow it looked like he might feel better if he was laying face first on the couch, glaring at the TV.

"You two are being ridiculous," Natasha mumbled to herself, as she turned a page of her book, and buried her feet under Clint's thigh.

"Just because I can't understand you, doesn't mean I don't understand the sentiment 'tasha. Also I already told you, it's got nothing to do with her not being here." Clint bit back, angrily bunching a pillow up and resting his head on it.

Bucky, who had looked at both of them in shock because of this exchange, met Natasha's laughing eyes. She settled back into her book, and smiled as her eyes darted across the page. When Clint let out a loud sigh, she snapped her book shut with a curt, "That's it." and threw it on the table.

"If you boys are gonna be idiots, and sulk, then I will fix it." She said, and then continued to grumble to herself, as she picked up a tablet and started typing on it. After a beat, she smiled triumphantly, and said, "APRIL, please put the call on the screen."

Immediately, Darcy's face was smiling at them from the large TV screen, and Clint was scrambling into a sitting position.

"Hey guys," Darcy said, smiling at the them, "How's my favourite trio of Spysassins?" 

"Good, thanks Darcy." Natasha answered, smiling fondly at the screen, "How are things there? We miss you here."

"I am sorry guys. I know I have been MIA, there is just so much to do here., especially cause we moved base that side. It's a nightmare getting everything set up and running, whilst keeping Jane alive. Especially when she is determined to kill herself." Darcy rolls her eyes at the affronted hey that sounds somewhere off camera, and Bucky smiles.

"Look at this guys," Darcy says, and turns the camera so that they could see the view of the sunset over the skyline, "Isn't it beautiful, and to think, I get to see it every evening if I want. And you should see the stars at night."

Her face appeared back on screen and she was still smiling. "Now, I have always considered myself a city slicker. I love the creature comforts that a city offers, and the personality that comes with each one, but in the name of Odin did I miss this place." she hummed in her throat in content.

"Darcy," Bucky cleared his throat, he wasn't sure why, but probably because of the lump of emotion that sat in his throat, "Is it just Jane and yourself there?" 

"Oh, No. Nope, not at all. Thor would die before letting Jane out without proper protection. We have Thor." Darcy smiled, " all safe and sound. Anyway, I have to go now. It's almost dark and I need to set up a whole bunch of equipment. Oh, and before I forget, Jane has promised me that we will be returning by the end of the week at the latest, so I will see you guys soon." She winked at them and the screen went black.

"See," Natasha said, picking up her book and opening it, "That wasn't that hard."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this.  
> I was listening to a whole bunch of Saskia Kurahadianti and Karliene whilst writing this, which explains the tone.  
> Please comment and leave Kudo's, it's like giving me a birthday cake.


End file.
